


Opportunities

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny reflects on the opportunities she lost but Kate has...with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

For Director Jenny Shepard this all had started when she began her role as director of NCIS a year ago. Though nearly two months ago when Special Agent Kate Todd-Gibbs had come into her office and said two words "I'm pregnant" she really began to notice. She began to really notice how different her former boss and lover had become.

Today she watched them from the top of the stairs. His team had a case and Kate was on desk duty at 20 weeks. Gibbs had given her kiss on the lips and put his hand on her pregnant belly before leaving and he did the same when he returned. Jenny saw that as the team stood discussing the case Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were madly in love and it's not that she was jealous of her ex-lover and his wife because she was the one who left him and now he's moved on.  
She mourned the opportunities she would never have, it would be unlikely she'd ever have children or get married now. She could have had all those things with Jethro but she chose not to and now Kate got them. Jenny didn't dislike Kate she envied her for jumping at the chance to be with the man she loved and not letting anything get in her way. Kate was the one who got to be pregnant with Jethro's baby and though she wished it was her, Kate deserved it. The young brunette agent deserved to have him, a man who would love her and never let her go, a man who would protect her at all costs.

_Jenny walked into the hospital room where Special Agent Kate Todd was still unconscious recovering from a gun shot wound that had just missed her heart. She saw Gibbs sitting at her side holding the young agent's hand._

_"How's she doing?" She asked._

_"Docs say she's stable 'n will start wakin' her up in a day or two. Breathing's better." Gibbs responded without looking at her._

_"That's good to hear."_

_Gibbs just grunted, Jenny watched as he unfolded a blanket-not a hospital blanket from the end of the bed and gently put it over Kate._

_"Always cold when she sleeps."_

At the time Jenny hadn't asked Gibbs how he knew Kate was always cold hell, she didn't even know that they were married at the time she became Director. A terrorist had to be taken down for trying to kill federal agents and she didn't feel the need to go over Gibbs' file and she'd heard enough about the agency's very own former Secret Service agent. That day she had attributed Gibbs' behavior to the fact that he'd nearly lost an agent, a female agent at that.

Jenny walked down the stairs to the squad room for an update on the case even though it wasn't necessary; she had to get her mind off of all those stupid decisions she'd made that now meant she'd lost out.

 

That evening Jenny sat in the living room and poured herself a glass of wine when she heard voices coming from the front door.

"Hola Señora Gibbs. How are you and baby?" That was Naomi and she must have been talking to Kate.

"We are good. The baby's always moving." Yep, that was Kate.

"Señora Jenny is in the main room...." Naomi must have been whispering because she could no longer hear.

"Director." Kate greeted her.

"Everything alright Kate? It's usually Gibbs who stops here to annoy me." Kate laughed.

"I'm good, Gibbs is good. But you're not," Kate's voice softened, "You were distracted today. Sad. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks but I'm fine." She replied taking a sip of the wine.

"Oh how some nights I wish I could have some."

"Would you like a glass- never mind, sorry."

Kate grinned, "You may be my boss's boss but we're also friends, Jenny. What's going on? This isn't the first time you're behavior has been off."

Jenny sighed, "Lately I've been thinking about all the things I've missed out on because I was so focused on the job." She discreetly eyed Kate's pregnant belly.

"Oh god. It's me, isn't it? Being pregnant and all...oh jeez I didn't realize."

"Yes and no. I had the opportunity to be with someone I was in love with but I was too focused on climbing the ladder. I never thought of the bigger picture in regards to my personal life. I wasn't thinking of having a family or getting married and now...I am. I envy you, Kate"

"Me?"

"You were presented with the opportunity to be with the man you love and you took it even if it could cause conflicts with work. Work isn't the only important thing in your life, you're married and have a baby on the way. You're able to see the bigger picture and I couldn't and now it's too late." Her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. You do know I know all about you and Jethro."

"I've always suspected you've known. But Kate, let me tell you I'm happy for you. You love Jethro and he loves you more than anything. You both especially Jethro deserve to be happy."

"Thank you...Oh!" Kate's hands flew to her stomach.

"Are you alright? Should I call Jethro?"

"Oh no. I'm fine. The little one just decided to give me a real hard kick. I'd guess baby's tired and is upset I'm not moving around." They both laughed.

"Does Jethro know you're here?"

"Won't let me out of the house without knowing where I am. Way too protective. Sometimes I want to slap him." Kate groaned.

"You mean you haven't already?" Jenny recalled a few times she swore that Kate was going to hurt him.

"I mean it wasn't anything that left a mark."

Jenny laughed, "He let you out then?"

"Kissed me and told me to have fun and to be back by 10. He likes to talk to the baby before bed." Kate smiled.

"He'll be a great dad."

"Yeah...he will. He's going to spoil this baby, isn't he."

"Probably. He acts like he's tough as nails-"

"But he's a big softie." Kate finished.

"You're a lucky woman, Kate."

Kate smiled sheepishly, "I know. Jenny, I appreciate you telling me. I can't imagine how hard this has to be."

"I'll be fine. I apologize for unloading my burdens on you."

"No. Don't apologize. We all have things we have to deal with and talk about. It's fine."

"Well I don't think that most people have such complicated things like this."

Kate laughed, "Probably not."


End file.
